Spongebob Squarepants meets Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by Dts17
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story. I don't own Spongebob or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I am so bummed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in Bikini Bottom and Spongebob Squarepants was jellyfishing with his dim-witted best friend, Patrick Star. Spongebob says, " There is nothing better than a good day spent jellyfishing! Isn't that right, Patrick?" Patrick says, " Yeah, you're right, Spongebob." Spongebob and Patrick started laughing. They were having so much fun. Then, Mr. Krabs shows up and says, " Spongebob, what are you doing, lad? You were supposed to be at work 2 hours ago." Spongebob says, " Oh, Mr. Krabs I'm so sorry. Patrick, I got to go to work, I'll see you later." Patrick says, " Okay, bye Spongebob!"

In New York City, below the surface, lived 4 mutant turtles and their rat ninja master. Master Splinter was meditating in his room and his 4 sons were doing their own activities. Donatello was trying to work in his lab but his little brother, Michelangelo was constantly bothering him. Donatello angrily said, " What do you want, Mikey?! I'm trying to work!" Michelangelo said, " Dude, you need to chill out." Donatello angrily says, " And what you need to do is get out, Mikey, and quit bothering me!" Michelangelo says, " Don, what's your problem?" Donatello yells, " GET OUT!" Michelangelo walks out. He goes into the kitchen and is surprised to see his older brother, Leonardo sitting at the table drinking tea. Michelangelo says, " Oh, hey Leo." Leonardo says, " Hey, Mikey. What happened? Did Don kick you out of his lab?" Michelangelo says, " Yeah, he said I was bothering him." Leonardo says, " He probably needs his space to work. You know how he is." Michelangelo says, " Yeah, you're probably right, Leo." " I'm going to see what Raph is doing." Leonardo says, " Okay." Raphael was in his room punching his punching bag. Michelangelo walks in and says, " Hey, Raph." Raphael says, " What do you want, Mikey?" Michelangelo says, " Nothing. I just wanted to see what you were doing." Raphael says, " Well if you must know, I'm punching my punching bag." Michelangelo says, " Cool." Raphael says, " So, you were bothering Donny?" Michelangelo says, " Dude, I wasn't bothering him." Raphael says, " Yeah, whatever."

Back in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob and Patrick were chasing each other around and laughing. Squidward was very annoyed. He stuck his head out the window and shouted, " Would you two idiots shut up?! I'm trying to play my clarinet!" Spongebob says, " Hi, Squidward! Want to play with us?" Squidward shouts, " No, now will you two shut up!" He slams his window shut. Spongebob and Patrick continue to play with each other.

Meanwhile in New York City, Donatello says, " Guys, I think there's something wrong with the underwater security system." Leonardo says, " Are you sure, Donny?" Donatello says, " Yeah, because for some reason it keeps going off and it shouldn't be doing that." Raphael says, " So, what do you suggest, brainiac?" Donatello says, " I say we take the Shell Sub so I can fix it." Michelangelo excitedly says, " Alright! We're going on an adventure!" He jumps inside the submarine. Donatello says, " Remind me not to take Mikey with us next time." Raphael says, " Sure thing, genius. Let's go." All 4 turtles climbed in. They made their way toward the area where the underwater security system was. When they arrived, Donatello fixed it. Then there was a problem. Donatello forgot which way they came from, so, he continued on through the water. It was then they realized that they were not in New York City anymore. Michelangelo says, " Where the shell are we?" Raphael says, " I dunno but it ain't New York." The turtles were silent for a moment. Then, Raphael says, " Guys, we're in an underwater city."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leonardo says, " An underwater city? Not possible, Raph." Raphael says, " Just see for yerself, Leo!" Leonardo stares out the submarine window. Sure enough, the sub was passing over an underwater city. Leonardo thought in his head ' What you do know? Raph was right!' They were in Bikini Bottom! Donatello was looking for a spot to land the shell sub. Michelangelo says, " Dude, what is this place?" Donatello says, " I don't know, Mikey, but we're going to find out once we land the shell sub!" Raphael says, " Yeah, so don't go crazy, you knucklehead!" Michelangelo says, " Who asked you, Raph?!" Leonardo says, " Guys, can we all knock it off here?" " We don't need to turn this into a big blowout!" Raphael says, " Yeah, whatever, Leo!"

Back in Jellyfish Fields, Spongebob and Patrick were jellyfishing. Patrick says, " Look, Spongebob, I caught one!" Spongebob says, " I caught one too, buddy!" Spongebob and Patrick continued to chase the jellyfish around. They were laughing and having so much fun. Then Patrick froze, looked up at the sky and saw a weird looking submarine flying overhead. Patrick says, " Hey, Spongebob, what's that?" Spongebob says, " What's what, buddy?" Patrick points at the submarine and says, " That up there?" Spongebob says, " I don't know, Patrick!" Patrick says, " I don't know either, buddy!" Spongebob says, " Should we go investigate?" Patrick says, " Yeah, let's do it!" The turtles landed their shell sub and just as they came out with breathing helmets on, they came face to face with Spongebob and Patrick. The first thing they did when they saw each other was they screamed in each other's faces. Then, Michelangelo breathes heavily and says, " That almost scared me out of my shell!" Spongebob says, " Who are you guys?" Leonardo says, " We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" " I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo!" Spongebob says, " I'm Spongebob Squarepants and this is my best friend, Patrick Star!" Patrick stupidly says, " Hi!" Leonardo says, " Ookay, now that we got that out of the way, what is this place?" Spongebob says, " Welcome to Bikini Bottom!" Leonardo says, " Bikini Bottom?" Spongebob says, " Yeah, that's the name of this city." They continued to talk with each other. Spongebob says, " Hey, you guys want to come back to my house and hang out?" Leonardo says, " Yeah, sure, Spongebob!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The turtles, Spongebob, and Patrick walked back to Spongebob's house. They were talking and laughing. Squidward heard them laughing and got very annoyed. He stuck his head out the window and shouted, " Spongebob, will you keep it down?!" Spongebob says, " Oh, hi Squidward! Want to come join us?" Squidward says, " No, and who are they?" Spongebob says, " The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" " Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo!" Squidward says, " Oh great, more idiots!" Raphael says, " Actually the only idiot out of us is Mikey!" Michelangelo says, " Raph!" Raphael says, " Shut up, shell for brains!" Spongebob says to Squidward, " Okay, Squidward, if you ever want join us you know where to find us." Squidward grumbled and said, " Why would I waste my time hanging out with a bunch of morrons like you!" and he slams the window shut. Michelangelo says, " Dude, what's his problem?" Spongebob says, " No one knows, Michelangelo." " But anyways let's get to my house." When they got to Spongebob's house, they walked inside and Michelangelo said, " Dude, you live in a pineapple?!" Raphael sarcastically says, " Dude, shut up!" Leonardo says, " Guys, knock it off!" " Both of you are acting like children!" Raphael says, " Geez, Leo, you're acting like Master Splinter!" Leonardo says, " Would you quit saying that, Raph?!" Donatello says, " I think he gets your point, Leo!" Leonardo says, " Don, stay out of this!" " We're really sorry about acting like that in front of you guys." Spongebob says, " Oh that's okay." Patrick says, " Yeah, we don't mind that." They all continued to talk to each other.

Meanwhile, back in New York City, The Shredder, Kraang, Bebop and Rocksteady were trying to plot an evil plan to destroy the turtles and Master Splinter. Kraang says, " Saki, get in here you imbecile!" The Shredder says, " What is it now, Kraang?!" Kraang says, " You need to get rid of those turtles and that's an order!" The Shredder says, " Alright, I'll get rid of the turtles!" Rocksteady says, " Hey, boss, somethin' tells me that the toitles ain't here!" The Shredder says, " What?! So where are they?!" Bebop snorts and says, " Boss, I think they're a different dimension!" The Shredder uses a tracking device to find the turtles. The Shredder says, " Ah, they're in an underwater city!" Rocksteady says, " But which one, boss?" Bebop snorts and says, " Yeah, there's a bunch of underwater cities." The Shredder pin points the city name sign. He says, " Ah, here it is, Bikini Bottom!" Kraang says, " Then I suggest you three go there, destroy the turtles and don't screw this up you idiots!" The Shredder says, " I can assure you that we won't, Kraang!" Kraang says, " Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go!" Kraang opens the portal and The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady went through it to get to Bikini Bottom! Watch out, turtles, here comes trouble!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob, Patrick and the turtles were hanging out with Sandy Cheeks at her treedome. Donatello was looking at Sandy's inventions and when he picked up one of them, he said, " What does this thing do, Sandy?" Sandy says, " That thing allows you to spy on others when they least expect it." Donatello says, " Cool, we can use this to spy on our enemies." They all talked to each other. Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, a 15 year old human teenage girl named, Meghann Brissette was teleported to Bikini Bottom just before she saw The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady show up. She peeked around the corner of a building and listened to their conversation. She was trying to be quiet because she didn't want them to hear her. But then, she bumped into a trash can, it fell over and made a loud crash. The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady heard her and they walked toward her location. Meghann turned and ran but she ran right into Bebop and Rocksteady. Rocksteady says, " Well look what we have here, boss." Bebop snorts and says, " Yeah, it's a human teenage girl." The Shredder says, " Then must we must destroy her or she will interfere with our plans!" Meghann frightenly says, " Well actually I don't even know you!" The Shredder says, " Silence! Bebop, Rocksteady, get her!" Meghann screams and runs away. Bebop and Rocksteady chased after her. Rocksteady got in front of Meghann, grabbed her and said, " You ain't goin' nowhere!" Bebop snorts and says, " Yeah! Hey, boss, we got her!" Meghann screamed, kicked her legs and said, " Let me go, you creeps!" The Shredder said, " Excellent, now take her away!" Rocksteady says, " You got it, boss!" Meghann screamed, " Somebody help me!" The turtles heard Meghann's scream for help so they ran out of Sandy's treedome and they ran to save her. Michelangelo says, " Oh man, it's Bebop, Rocksteady and The Shredder!" Leonardo says, " Yeah and it looks like they're dragging a teenage girl with them!" " We have got to stop them!" The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady dragged Meghann to a very dark underwater cave and they tied her to a chair. Then they turned on a very bright light and shined it in her face. Meghann squinted her eyes and looked away. Meghann angrily said, " Would you point that thing away from my face! What are trying to do trying to blind me?!" The Shredder shouts, " Silence, you fool!" Leonardo says, " I don't think so, Shredder! Let the teenage girl go!" The Shredder shouts, " The turtles! Bebop, Rocksteady destroy them!" Bebop snorts and says, " Whatever you say, boss." Bebop and Rocksteady attacked the turtles. Meghann freed herself and attacked the Shredder but he knocked her out. Then when the fight was over, the turtles grabbed Meghann and retreated to Spongebob's house. When she came to, she found herself surrounded by four giant turtles and a giant sponge. Meghann said, " What happened? Where am I?" Leonardo says, " It's okay, you're safe." Meghann said, " Who are you?" Leonardo says, " I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." " We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and this is our new friend, Spongebob Squarepants." Meghann says, " Nice to meet you." Leonardo says, " So, what's your name?" Meghann says, " My name is Meghann Brissette." Leonardo says, " Nice to meet you, Meghann." Meanwhile, The Shredder reports back to Kraang. Kraang says, " What is it now, Saki?!" The Shredder says, " The turtles got away!" Kraang shouts, " Saki, you idiot! How could you let them get away?!" The Shredder says, " The plan was going perfectly until this teenage girl showed up and ruined everything!" Kraang shouts, " Well I don't care! Just find the turtles, destroy them and destroy that little brat too!" The Shredder says, " Yes, Kraang!" The Shredder turns to Bebop and Rocksteady and says, " Bebop, Rocksteady, find the turtles and that little teenage brat and destroy them!" Bebop snorts and says, "You got it, boss!" Bebop and Rocksteady searched for the turtles and Meghann.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Spongebob was at the Krusty Krab flipping Krabby Patties while his new friends hung out at his house enjoying themselves. Spongebob shouted, " Order up!" Squidward took a customer's order to him. Squidward threw the tray on the table and said in a grouchy tone, " Here's your food!" The customer irritatedly said, " Man, aren't you a grouch!" and he ate his food. Squidward said in a grouchy tone, " Whatever!" and walks back to his place at the cash register. Squidward grumbles to himself, " This job sucks!" Spongebob looked out the fry cook window and said, " What was that, Squidward?" Squidward irritatedly said, " Shut up, Spongebob, and just do your job!" Spongebob says, " Can do, Squidward!" Meanwhile, at the Chum Bucket, Plankton was talking to his computer wife, Karen. Plankton said, " Karen, I need another plan to steal the secret formula!" Karen says, " Why don't you just make yourself invisible so you can slip into the Krusty Krab undetected." Plankton says, " That is an excellent idea, Karen." and he made himself an invisibility suit. He put it on and walked into the Krusty Krab. But once again his plan was foiled. At the end of Spongebob's shift, Spongebob went back to his house and was greeted by his new friends. Leonardo says, " Hi, Spongebob, where were you?" Spongebob says, " I was at work." Meghann says, " What's your job?" Spongebob says, " I'm a fry cook at the Krusty Krab." " It's the best job in the world." Meghann says, " Cool." Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo were watching TV. Patrick was at home sleeping under his rock. Meanwhile, outside of Spongebob's house, Bebop and Rocksteady were planning to bust in and fight and capture the turtles and Meghann. Bebop snorts and says, " Ready, Rocksteady?" Rocksteady says, " Yeah, let's bust into this place and get those shell backs and that girl!" Within seconds, Bebop and Rocksteady kicked the door down and the turtles, Spongebob and Meghann screamed at the top of their lungs. The turtles withdrew their weapons and Rocksteady says, " Guess what you're going get?! A pounding!" Leonardo says, " It's Bebop and Rocksteady!" Meghann says, " What?! That's who those two clowns are?!" Bebop snorts and says to Meghann, " Who are you calling clowns, you idiot?!" Rocksteady says, " Yeah, I think we'll have to take youse first." Meghann screams. Leonardo says, " Leave Meghann alone!" Rocksteady says, " Oh, is dat what her name is?!" Leonardo says, " Yes, now leave her alone!" Bebop snorts and says, " I don't think so! You toitles are about to get a pounding and we're starting with your friend Meghann!" Meanwhile, The Shredder teams up with Plankton. Back at Spongebob's house, Meghann was fighting off Rocksteady while Bebop was fighting off the turtles and Spongebob. Spongebob yells, " Get out of my house, Bebop and take your stupid friend Rocksteady with you!" Bebop snorts and says, " I don't think so, Spongebob!" Meghann screams from the kitchen, " Guys, a little help here?!" Rocksteady says, " Shut up!" Then moments later, Spongebob, the turtles and Meghann were captured and taken to the Shredder and Plankton. Meghann angrily said, " You guys let us go right now or I will be forced to use my tornado powers!" Spongebob, the turtles, Bebop and Rocksteady gasped said, " What?!" The Shredder shouted, " Tornado powers?! You have tornado powers?!" Meghann angrily says, " Yeah, and I'll be forced to use them if you don't let us go!" Plankton shouted, " That's impossible! You're just an ordinary teenage girl!" Meghann angrily says, " Not really!" The Shredder shouted, " Give me your tornado powers, Meghann!" Meghann shouted, " I can't!" The Shredder shouted, " And why not?!" Meghann shouted, " I'm not telling you what's going to happen!" The Shredder pulled out a vacuum device and sucked Meghann's tornado powers out of her body. After that, Meghann fell to the floor and laid there lifeless. The Shredder laughed evilly. Spongebob and the turtles gasped and shouted, " Meghann!" Leonardo ran to Meghann and tried to get her to wake up but she didn't wake up. Meghann Brissette was dead. Leonardo shouted, " What did you do to her, Shredder?!" The Shredder shouted, " I sucked her tornado powers out of her and now she is dead!" Leonardo shouted, " You killed her?!" The Shredder laughed evilly and said, " Yes!" Raphael angrily says, " That's it! You're going to get it pal!" The turtles shouted, " Let's kick some shell!" and attacked the Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Plankton. After that, they all escaped and went back to Spongebob's house. The turtles and Spongebob were very sad. They had lost one of their new friends. Donatello realized that Meghann's tornado powers were her life force and that she died when the Shredder took her powers away. He knew that the only way to bring Meghann back was to restore her powers. Fortunately, there was a tornado that hit Bikini Bottom and the turtles were able to restore Meghann's powers and bring her back to life. Meghann said, " I'm back!" Donatello said, " It worked!" Leonardo says, " How do you feel, Meghann?" Meghann says, " I feel stronger than ever before, thanks to you guys!" " You guys gave me my powers back!" They all started talking to each other again. Somewhere else, The Shredder reported back to Kraang. Kraang says, " What is it this time, Saki?!" The Shredder says, " The turtles got away again but I killed that teenage girl!" Kraang shouted, " How could you only kill that girl and let the turtles get away again?!" The Shredder said, " Bebop and Rocksteady screwed up again!" Kraang shouted, " You idiots! I told you not to screw this up and you did it anyway!" Rocksteady says, " We're sorry, boss!" The Shredder shouted, " Shut up, you idiot!" Kraang shouted, " Enough! You three find the turtles again, destroy them and do not screw it up this time, you imbeciles!" " Kraang out!" The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady searched for the turtles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Meghann, Spongebob, the turtles and Patrick were outside Spongebob's house playing with each other. They were laughing and having fun. But their fun was shattered when The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady showed up. The Shredder shouted, " You're alive?! I thought I killed you!" Meghann angrily says, " Yeah, of course I'm alive, tin can!" The Shredder shouted, " Who are you calling a tin can, you little brat?!" " Bebop, Rocksteady, destroy her!" Bebop and Rocksteady attacked Meghann and Meghann used her tornado powers to defend herself. The turtles joined in with her. So did Spongebob and Patrick. But in the middle of the fight, another evil voice shouted, " I will destroy you, Meghann!" Leonardo said, " Who said that?" A 37 year old human male showed up and stood in a fighting stance. Meghann turned around and screamed, " Oh my god, it's Twister!" Spongebob, Patrick, the turtles, the Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady said, " Twister?!" Twister said, " Yes!" Meghann angrily said, " What are you doing here, Twister?!" Twister shouted, " I've come to destroy you once and for all Meghann!" Twister laughed evilly. Meghann shouted, " Not if I destroy you first, Twister!" Meghann and Twister attacked each other with tornadoes. The all-out war continued. Twister shouted, " Just face it, Meghann, you will never win against me!" Meghann shouted, " I disagree! It will be you who will never win against me, Twister!" Twister shouted, " Shut up, you little demon!" Meghann shouted, " Quit calling me that, Twister!" Twister shouted, " I will never stop calling you something that you truly are!" Meghann and Twister continued to fight each other. Then, Meghann took it too far and Twister called the Bikini Bottom Police on her. He told them to arrest her and take her to jail. Meghann was handcuffed and taken to the Bikini Bottom Jail. The others finished fighting the bad guys and after that they all retreated. Michelangelo says, " What are we going to do, compadres? We can't leave our friend in jail." Donatello says, " We know that, Mikey!" Leonardo says, " Yeah!" Patrick says, " I've got it! We can dig a tunnel under the Bikini Bottom Jail and get Meghann out that way!" Spongebob says, " Patrick, you're a genius!" Leonardo says, " Yeah, let's do it!" The gang grabbed shovels and headed over to the Bikini Bottom Jail.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meghann was kicking the bars of her jail cell. She shouted, " You can't keep me in here forever, you stupid dunderheads!" One police officer walked by her cell and angrily said, " Stop kicking this door, Meghann!" Meghann shouted, " Shut up, don't tell me what to do!" The police officer angrily said, " Don't talk to me like that!" and he walked away. Meghann continued to beat on the bars of the cell. Meghann shouted, " I'm going freaking kill you for this, Twister! You hear me!" She began to beat on the bars again until Leonardo poked his head up from the sand and said, " Hey, Meghann!" Meghann said, " Leonardo? What are you doing here?" Leonardo says, " Me and the others are here to bust you out!" Meghann said, " Thank god, I thought that I was never going to get out of here!" Meghann jumps down the hole in the sand floor, her, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Spongebob and Patrick crawled through the tunnel back up to the other side. Once they climbed out of the hole on the other side of the tunnel, Meghann was free. Leonardo says, " We did it! Patrick, that was a brilliant plan of yours." Patrick says, " No need to thank me." Then, the alarms went off signaling the police that Meghann escaped. Michelangelo says, " We got to get out of here!" Meghann says, " I'm with you, Michelangelo!" " I don't want to end up back in jail again so let's go back to Spongebob's house." They all retreated back to Spongebob's house just as the police came out to search for Meghann. One police officer said, " Where in the name of Neptune did she go?" His partner said, " I don't know but she couldn't have gotten far." The other police officer said, " Yeah, so let's go find Meghann and arrest her again." Then just before they were about to get in their patrol cars, Twister showed up and said, " My enemy escaped from jail?" One police officer said, " Yeah." " Do you think you know where she's at, Twister?" Twister said, " I know exactly where she is and if you follow me I can show you." The officer says, " Okay." and the Bikini Bottom Police followed after Twister.

Meanwhile, Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady showed up at Spongebob's house and were fighting Spongebob, Patrick, the turtles and Meghann. There was a lot of yelling, shouting, shoving, things being thrown around and a lot of crashing and banging. Meghann was kicking and punching Rocksteady while Bebop was trying to pull her away from him. Meghann backhanded Bebop in the face and flipped him. Then she ducked when Rocksteady tried to punch her in the face and Bebop tripped her. Meghann got up from the floor and kicked Bebop in the face for tripping her. Then she pushed Rocksteady into the wall but was hit on the back of the head with a two by four by Shredder. Meghann pushed the Shredder away and was just about to hit Rocksteady again when all of a sudden her wrist was grabbed by Twister. Meghann screamed at the top of her lungs. Twister said, " Shut up, Meghann! You're not going anywhere except back to jail!" Meghann shouted, " No, I will not go back to jail!" " I didn't even do anything wrong!" Twister shouted, " Oh shut up, that's a lie!" " You threatened to kill me!" Meghann shouted, " So, I wouldn't have gotten arrested if you hadn't blabbed your big mouth to the police like that!" " So because of you, I'm a fugitive!" Twister shouted, " Yeah, an escaped fugitive! But not anymore once you're back in jail!" Meghann shouted, " If you guys want me, you'll have to chase me!" Twister and the police chased after Meghann.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meghann ran out the back door of Spongebob's house screaming at the top of her lungs. Twister shouted, " Come back here, Meghann!" " You can't run forever!" Meghann shouted, " Shut up, you idiot!" " I can do whatever the hell I want!" Meghann picked up a stone and threw it at Twister's head. Twister dodged the flying stone coming at his head. He picked up a stone and threw it at Meghann's back. Meghann dodged the stone and kept running. She was flailing her arms wildly in the air and screaming very loudly. Leonardo and the others chased after Twister and the Bikini Bottom Police. The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady chased after the turtles, Spongebob and Patrick. Meghann was screaming, " Somebody help me!" " I'm being chased by my enemy and the police!" Meghann ran towards a train station and Twister and the police closed in around her. Twister shouted, " It's over, Meghann, you have lost!" Meghann got too close to the edge of the platform, she screamed and fell off the platform on to the tracks just as a train came up and rolled right over her. Spongebob, Patrick and the turtles screamed, " Meghann, no!" Twister laughed and shouted, " Yes, I won!" " Goodbye forever, Meghann!" He laughed and laughed. But as soon as the train passed by, Spongebob, Patrick and the turtles saw something very shocking. Meghann Brissette was still alive! She had survived the run over by the train! Meghann slowly got up from the tracks and maliciously said, " Think again, Twister!" Twister stopped laughing, turned around and shouted, " What?! This is impossible! You're still alive?!" Meghann maliciously says, " Yeah, and you're an idiot for thinking that I was dead!" Spongebob happily shouted, " Yay, Meghann!" Twister shouted, " Oh yeah, well this time you really are going to die! Say farewell, Meghann!" Meghann maliciously smiles and shouts, " Farewell!" Twister laughs. Meghann maliciously smiles and shouts, " To you!" Twister shouts, " What?!" Meghann pushed Twister on to the back of another train passing by. Twister screamed as the train dragged him somewhere far away. Twister shouted, " I will get you for this, Meghann! You hear me, you little demon?! I will get you, someday!" Meghann laughed and shouted, " Have a nice trip, moron! See ya, crazy!" Twister shouted, " Oh, shut up!" Meghann laughed so hard that she fell down. The police arrested her again and took her back to jail. Spongebob, Patrick and the turtles went back to Spongebob's house. The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady retreated to think of another plan. 3 weeks later, Meghann was released from jail and she started walking back to Spongebob's house. On the way there, Twister showed up again. He grabbed her, shoved her up against a wall and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Twister shouted, " I'm back, Meghann, and I told you that I was going to get you for this!" Meghann shouted, " Shut up and leave me alone, Twister!" Twister shouted, " Never! You will pay for pushing me into that train!" Twister attacked her, she pushed him to the ground and ran away screaming. Twister got up from the ground and shouted, " Oh no you don't, get back here you little demon!" He chased after her and she continued to scream. Twister took out his gun and started shooting at Meghann. Meghann screamed in terror and continued to run. Spongebob, Patrick and the turtles heard screaming and gunshots coming from outside Spongebob's house. Meghann got shot in her left shoulder, she ran inside Spongebob's house and collapsed on the floor. Leonardo gasped and said, " Meghann, what happened?!" Meghann put her hand on her shoulder and said, " I don't know, Leo!" Leonardo says, " Just wait here, Meghann, we'll go out there and take care of Twister!" Meghann screamed, " No, don't go out there, he's got a gun!" The turtles said, " What?!" Twister kicked the door open and Meghann screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed, " Get away from me, Twister!" Twister shouted, " Shut up!" and his gun at Meghann.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo withdrew their weapons and got ready to fight. Leonardo shouted, " Drop the gun, Twister!" Twister shouted, " No, shut up, you idiot!" Michelangelo shouted, " Dude, just chill out, man!" Twister shouted, " No, shut up, you freak!" Spongebob shouted, " Don't tell Michelangelo to shut up, Twister! Now get out of my house!" Twister shouted, " You shut up, Spongebob!" Patrick shouted, " Hey, nobody tells my best buddy to shut up!" Twister shouted, " Yeah, well I don't fricken care!" Meghann shouted, " Just get out of here, Twister!" Twister shouted, " I said shut up, Meghann!" and he points his gun at her again. Meghann was terrified. Tears were streaming down her face. Twister shouted, " Oh sure, go ahead and cry, Meghann! I don't really care! This just proves what a big baby you are!" Meghann cries and shouts, " Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" " I hate you!" " Get out!" Twister shouted, " What did you say, Meghann?!" Meghann cries and shouts, **" GET OUT, TWISTER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" **Twister ran out of the house. Meghann collapsed to the floor and cried. Leonardo walked up to her and embraced her. He said, " Meghann, are you okay?" Meghann cried and said, " No, look what he did to me! He shot me!" " I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Meghann cried and cried. Leonardo said to his brothers, " Okay, how are we going to get her to shut up?" Donatello said, " I know how to get her to shut up, just hold out her arm for a second, Leo, while I get something." Donatello pulled out a syringe with a needle. The syringe was filled with some kind of sedation medicine. He injected it into Meghann's arm. Within seconds, Meghann shut up and fell asleep. Then Donatello bandaged up Meghann's shoulder and arm. Leonardo carried Meghann to the couch and set her down. 2 hours later, Meghann woke up and she decided to watch some tv. It was then that Twister showed up again. Meghann screamed, " I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again!" Twister shouted, " Well I decided not to listen to you!" Meghann shouted, " Exactly, you never listen to anybody!" Twister shouted, " Well, you never listen to me either!" Meghann shouted, " Because I don't have to!" Twister shouted, " I'm going to fricken kill you, you little demon!" Twister's daughter shouted, " Dad, leave her alone!" Twister turned around to see his youngest daughter, Kaylee, standing behind him with her arms crossed in front of her and she was tapping her foot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spongebob, Patrick and the turtles gasped and said, " What?!" Leonardo said, " Okay, I'm confused! What is going on here?!" Meghann said, " Let me explain it." She pointed at Twister and said, " Enemy!" Then she pointed at Kaylee and said, " Friend!" Spongebob said, " Yeah, but who is she?" Twister angrily said, " She's my daughter, you idiot!" Leonardo says, " She's your daughter?!" Twister angrily said, " Yes!" The turtles were about to attack Kaylee too when Meghann said, " Guys, don't attack her, she's on our side!" Leonardo says, " How do you know that, Meghann?" Meghann says, " Because she hates her dad, she told me herself when we first met!" Leonardo says, " I still don't believe it." Kaylee says, " You want me to prove it to you?" Leonardo says, " Yes!" Kaylee yanked her dad's gun out of his hand and pointed it at him with her finger on the trigger. Twister shouted, " Don't you dare pull that trigger, Kaylee!" Kaylee shouted, " Why should I listen to you?!" Twister shouted, " Because I am your father and you will do what I say!" " Now drop the gun, Kaylee!" Kaylee shouted, " No, I will put an end to my problems with you once and for all, dad!" Kaylee then says, " You guys might want to get down on the floor because bullets are going to be flying and I don't want you guys to get hit, so get down!" Meghann says, " You got it, Kaylee! Guys get down!" Leonardo says, " Are you sure about this, Meghann?" Meghann says, " Just do it!" Meghann and the others got down on the floor, covered their heads and Kaylee began shooting at her dad. 15 minutes later, The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady showed up and entered the fight. After the fight was over and the bad guys retreated, Meghann, Kaylee, Spongebob, Patrick and the turtles celebrated. Leonardo says, " I guess you really were telling the truth, Kaylee." Kaylee says, " Of course I was." Donatello asked, " So, Kaylee, what's the one reason why you hate your dad?" Kaylee says, " Because he abused me." Spongebob says, " That's horrible, Kaylee." Kaylee said, " Yeah I know." They turned on some music and they started partying. Days later, Michelangelo was getting a weird feeling inside. All he could think about was Kaylee. He developed a crush on her but Kaylee didn't know that. When Kaylee was standing in Spongebob's kitchen talking to Meghann, Michelangelo was secretly spying on them from behind a wall. Raphael walked up behind Michelangelo and said, " Mikey, why are you staring at Kaylee?" Michelangelo says, " I don't know, why do you care?" Raphael smiles and says, " Oh I see what's going on here. You like her, don't you?" Michelangelo says, " Raph, shut up." Raphael smiles and says, " Just admit it, Mikey, you like her." Michelangelo says, " Alright, I like her." Raphael says, " I knew it." Leonardo walks up and says, " Mikey likes who?" Raphael says, " Kaylee." Leonardo stares at Michelangelo and says, " Are you crazy, Mikey? She's Twister's daughter. Twister's going to kill you if he finds out that you're trying to make a move on his daughter." Michelangelo says, " I know but I just can't get her out of my head." Meanwhile, Kaylee said to Meghann, " Meghann, I need to tell you something." Meghann said, " What is it, Kaylee?" Kaylee said, " I kind of have a crush on one of our new friends." Meghann said, " Who is it?" Kaylee said, " Michelangelo!" Meghann gasped and said, " Omg, shut up, are you kidding me?!" Kaylee says, " I'm not kidding, Meghann." Meghann said, " When did you develop this crush?" Kaylee says, " It started a couple days ago." Meghann says, " This is great, I'm so happy for you!" Kaylee says, " Thanks, Meghann." Meghann says, " What are you going to do? Are you going to go talk to him?" Kaylee says, " I don't know, I'm nervous. I've never had a boyfriend before." Meghann says, " You'll be fine, trust me." Kaylee says, " But what if he says no?" Meghann says, " Trust me, Kaylee, he's going to say yes. I mean, look at you. You're pretty, you're cute, any guy would want to go out with you." Kaylee smiles and says, " You really think so, Meghann?" Meghann smiles and says, " Yes, I do. Now go get him, girlfriend!" Kaylee smiles and says, " Thanks, Meghann, you're a really great friend." Kaylee walks out of the kitchen and walks up to Michelangelo. She says, " Hey, Michelangelo, can I talk to you for a second privately?" Michelangelo says, " Yeah, sure, Kaylee." Kaylee and Michelangelo walked up to Spongebob's bedroom and shut the door. Michelangelo says, " So, what's this about, Kaylee?" Kaylee says, " Well, after we met a couple days ago, I started getting this weird feeling inside of me and... I don't know how I'm going to say this but I have a crush on you!" Michelangelo says, " Really?" Kaylee says, " Yeah." Michelangelo says, " That's weird because I have a crush on you too!" Kaylee says, " Really?" Michelangelo says, " Yeah." Kaylee and Michelangelo leaned in and kissed each other. Leonardo interrupted their kiss. Meghann recorded them kissing each other on her phone. Leonardo says, " Mikey, what did I just get done telling you?" Michelangelo says, " Dude, back off." Leonardo says, " You know Kaylee's father is going to kill you." Kaylee says, " Relax, Leo, my dad is not going to find out." Leonardo says, " That may be true right now, but he will find out eventually." Kaylee says, " Yeah, so until then, stop worrying." The next day, Kaylee and Michelangelo had officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. They had spent the whole day together and were enjoying being with one another. They decided to take a midnight walk together. They were walking side by side and holding hands with each other. Then, Kaylee somehow disappeared and Michelangelo was freaking out. It turns out that Kaylee was kidnapped by The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady. Michelangelo ran back to the others and told them that Kaylee was kidnapped. They went out to find her. Just before Kaylee was about to be killed, the turtles showed up and Michelangelo shouted, " Not so fast, Shredhead, leave my girlfriend alone!" The Shredder shouted, " What?!" Michelangelo shouted, " Dude, she's my girlfriend, now let her go!" The Shredder shouted, " Never!" The battle began. The turtles saved Kaylee and took her back to Spongebob's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few weeks later, Kaylee started to get really bad stomach pains and she was getting morning sickness. She never told her friends about it because she was afraid that they would blame Michelangelo for this. Feeling suspicious, Kaylee secretly took a pregnancy test. It came back positive! Kaylee screamed in terror. The others heard her screaming and they ran into the bathroom. Kaylee stood there frozen and she was breathing heavily. Michelangelo says, " Kaylee, what is it? Are you okay?" Then he turned to Meghann and said, " What's wrong with her?" Meghann said, " I think she's in a state of shock." She snapped her finger in Kaylee's face and she snapped out of the state of shock. Meghann said, " Kaylee, are you okay?" Kaylee said, " I don't know, I don't want to talk about it." Meghann said, " Kaylee, we're your friends, tell us what happened." Kaylee said, " Okay, here it goes." She took out the pregnancy test from her pocket and showed it to her friends. They all gasped. Meghann said, " Oh my god!" Leonardo angrily said to Michelangelo, " Nice going, Mikey! You just got Kaylee pregnant!" Michelangelo angrily says, " I didn't do anything, Leo!" Leonardo points at the pregnancy test and angrily says, " Oh yeah, well how do explain that?!" Michelangelo angrily says, " I don't know! I don't even know how that happened!" Leonardo angrily says, " Now Twister is really going to kill you!" Michelangelo angrily says, " I told you that I didn't do anything, Leo!" Kaylee angrily said, " Enough, guys!" " We'll figure this out eventually!" " So in the meantime, let's make sure that my dad doesn't find out!" Everyone said, " Agreed, Kaylee!" Weeks and weeks passed by and Kaylee's stomach was getting bigger. Her pains had gotten worse but she managed to tolerate them. Then finally nine months later, Kaylee gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Her and Michelangelo decided to name their daughter, Melissa. Melissa was a beautiful little girl and she was very cute. She looked a lot like her mother, Kaylee. Kaylee and Michelangelo were really happy. When Melissa was 2 years old, she was playing outside laughing and having fun when all of a sudden, she was kidnapped by The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady. Kaylee and Michelangelo freaked out because they didn't know what happened to their daughter. They went out to find her. When they found her, they beat up The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady for kidnapping their daughter. Melissa was very happy to be reunited with her parents again. Melissa said, " I love you, mommy and daddy." Kaylee and Michelangelo said, " We love you too, Melissa."


End file.
